Akappuden
by InDarknessWeHide
Summary: "Akappuden" follows the adventures of Sasori and Deidara, as well as the other Akatsuki, throughout Naruto Shippuden. Contains yaoi/boy love, swearing, implied/actual adult situations. SasoDei, KisaIta and KakuHida with a side of SasuSaku and NaruHina.
1. Hero's Comeback

**AN:** So this will be my first one-shot in 2014... well, the seasons really do fly. Anyways, I hope you like it. It's not meant to be sad or depressing, note that please :)

* * *

_Hero's Comeback_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

Sounds of silent walking and cursing as a person almost tripped on the ground littered with rocks and similliar objects could be heard in the otherwise silent area.

The person, who had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail with it covering his left eye and a long red cload patterened cloak swishing in the air behind him - despite it being in the middle of the summer, the cloaks were thin enough to not let the heat get to one's head. But the person whose path we are following did not care about that. His feet almost quietly touched the blood-littered ground as he tried to avoid several random puppet parts that were scattered around like a child had thrown them away after it was done playing.

Silence - the one thing this person did not like. It was one of the reasons why his art was loud and obnoxious; anything to break the silence and keep it at bay as long as possible. To this certain blonde, silence meant only one thing. Death.

"Danna." he spoke in a sing-song voice, trying to coax his lover out of playing dead. He knew that the world-famous puppet master was, in fact, truly dead but denial was not the sibling of loss if it didn't come right after. "Danna... I'm here now. It's alright, hm." Indeed, the blonde has possibly lost all strings of sanity he had left. There wasn't much that held the mass-bomber together in the first place. One of the few things, or better said people, that did just passed away.

"Danna." he repeated again, his knees giving out beside the puppet master's body. To the casual observer, or a simple stranger, his lover looked asleep and peaceful. If it weren't for the blood and bruises maped across his whole body, it would have been so. If it weren't for them, the blonde called Deidara could have pretended. Dreamed that this all was just a nightmare, and that his Danna was awaiting him, looking down at him with his usual _reasurring _scowl planted on his face as he looked down at him from the blonde's side of the bed. "P-please... let this all be a nightmare hm." the blonde muttered. "Please ... _anyone ... _please don't tell me that my Danna died fighting some brat -" here he laughed because that had been his nickname, bestowed upon him when he first joined the organization. "- some brat and his aged grandmother."

Deidara's hand slowly stroked the blood-red locks, moving down to close the others eyes.

"Well... Danna... I guess you had feelings after all." he moved back to stroking his Danna's hair. "Why else would you have died in place of killing them Sasori-No-Danna?"

He did not expect an answer. After all, Deidara knew all too well that decayed bodies could not speak. No, his Danna is gone. He left him to fend for himself, to more than likely get paired to the organization's clown Tobi and ... and one day he'd show Sasori-No-Danna his Ultimate art.

"You will be proud of me." he whispered, his lips a breath away from the other's. "You may not consider it art Danna, but... at least that way we will be together. Right?" he smiled again, freezing when he felt a twitch. "Danna?" Indeed, the redhead's hand, held by Deidara's, was moving with signs of life. Orb-like eyes watched in shock as the maroon eyes opened with a breath of new life.

* * *

"How much longer does he believe he can stay like that?"

"Hn."

"Come on Itachi-san, that's not an answer! I'm almost worried... he is going to grow sick like this."

"Relax Kisame." Itachi spoke calmly, his onyx eyes lingering on his lover for a moment before shifting towards the door of their make-shift hospital.

"He will be fine." Kisame nodded along with Itachi's words, knowing that while his lover did not speak much, when he did it usually meant something.

So, they silently waited for Sasori and Deidara to show signs of life.

* * *

"Ow! You fucker! What was that for!?" screamed a certain zealot angrily, his amethyst eyes glaring at his partner Kakuzu.

"Shut up idiot! Sasori is recovering from a near-death experience - he doesn't need your loud and annoying voice interrupting him because you wanted to get them breakfast!"

"What the hell is wrong with getting them breakfast shithead?"

"Well, first it's unlike you to be so nice. Second, Sasori does not eat. And third, I don't think the blonde brat could eat anything now." Kakuzu said simply.

"But come on! Food always makes everyone feel better!" the priest smiled at his reasoning.

"For the last time, shut up you imbecile! You are being too loud!" Kakuzu growled, losing whatever patience he had left.

"You don't seem to mind when I scream your name..." Hidan smirked tauntingly.

Kakuzu just glared, not dignifying him with an answer this time.

* * *

Deidara watched his pale hand, putting it down when he felt Sasori move.

"D-Danna? Are you okay?" he frowned worried for the puppet master who had been in a coma-like state for weeks.

"Yes brat." his voice could be heard dully speaking through the room. "I can hear you perfectly."

"I didn't ask that..." muttered the blonde.

"Does it matter?" the redhead turned his back to the bomber, and Deidara, realizing that his Danna wanted to be left alone, walked out of the room, gracing the still awake Kisame and slumbering Itachi with a smile.

"Awake. He is awake."

* * *

_Pairings: SasoDei with hints of KisaIta and KakuHida (throughout the whole story)_

_Warnings: Yaoi (sometimes more than hints possibly), swearing (It has Hidan and Kakuzu duh), implied adult themes (if it becomes more than 'implied' I will put 'Mature' so you can avoid it if you want XD), slightly depressed behaviour (mainly Deidara's). _

_Feel free to PM me with any questions!_


	2. Distance

**AN:** So this will be my first one-shot in 2014... well, the seasons really do fly. Anyways, I hope you like it. It's not meant to be sad or depressing, note that please :)

**Warning:** May contain some mature (KisaIta) content. You've been warned... and I'm officially changing this story's rating to M just in case. Oh, maybe some cruel Sasori too...

* * *

_Distance_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

"Blondie lost it."

"No, really!? Must have been my imagination!" Kakuzu grumbled, hating how his lover always manages to make him lose count. Counting money was one of his favorite passtimes. The other was fucking Hidan. Or, as Kakuzu liked to call it, shutting Hidan up.

"No need to be so woody about it Kuzu!" Hidan than laughed. "See what I did there?"

"Right Right..." the banker mumbled, going back to his money. Hidan could wait.

* * *

Deidara was in the kitchen, playing around with his eggs.

He was in no mood to eat, with Sasori-No-Danna being distant and cold towards him ever since he woke up, but Konan made him eat. Said he needed to keep his strengh and be healthy.

"I don't need to be healthy, I only need my Danna." sulked the blonde, violently jabbing the one of the eggs.

"Oh! Now what did that poor egg do to you?" a laugh was heard as a huge blue man walked into the kitchen, closely followed by his partner.

"Kisame-no-Danna! And... Itachi." the bomber rolled his eyes. "Nothing. I'm just not hungry."

"Sasori-san would be mad to see you not eat Deidara-san." Itachi spoke politely. Deidara's blue eyes went darker with rage.

"Don't speak about my Danna like you know him!" he threw his fork at the Uchiha, who dodged with elegance, as he left the room, steaming with anger and hurt. Kisame sighed.

"That was a bit harsh Itachi-san." he spoke quietly.

"All I did was tell him the truth." Itachi leaned over, his lips hovering over Kisame's neck. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes but still..." he choked back a moan when he felt the younger one sucking on his neck, no doubt with leaving a hickey in mind.

* * *

"Please Ita-Itachi..." mumbled Kisame as he was pushed down onto their bed by Itachi. The blue-haired man had lost it and had dragged Itachi right back to their room to continue their 'fun'.

"Please what Kisame?" Itachi smirked seductively, slowly ridding them of their shirts and cloaks before flicking a hard nipple. Kisame let out a moan at the touch, loving it however brief it was.

"Stop toying with me!" he growled, glaring fiercely at the beauty before him.

"Stop? I've only just begun ..." the raven smirked harder as he leaned down...

* * *

Deidara knocked on his and his Danna's bedroom door with a plate of breakfast in his hands. He had gone back to make some after he was sure that Kisame and Itachi left (because despite eight out of ten of the Akatsuki being gay, he did not like watching them fumble around) and made Sasori something to munch on.

"Danna? Can I come in?" he asked. Despite it being his room too, he had quickly learned to not walk inside without knocking beforehand. Sasori's reaction to that had been clear when he had done it for the first time, when he was younger and more foolish as well as brand new to the Akatsuki.

The bomber frowned, having received no reply, and decided to risk it. He gently opened the door, and stepped inside before closing it, watching his partner. Sasori was lying on their bed, obviously awake but lost in thoughts.

"Danna?" Deidara walked up to the puppet master and poison expert. "I made you some breakfast, hm. I know you must be at least a little hungry ri-"

Stunned, Deidara watched what used to be Sasori's food lay on the carpetered floor. At first, he failed to realize how that happened. He was sure he had been holding the tray correctly (despite his hands not liking the taste of it). Slowly but surely, he came to his conclusion as Sasori's cold eyes met his.

His Danna had knocked the tray out of his arms.

* * *

**AN:** I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far! It means a lot to me... so I hope you like this one too... and yeah, Sasori's behaviour will be explained no worries.


	3. Blue Bird

**AN:** Here's to everyone who reviewed/favorited/viewed and whatever else this story! It makes me happy! :)

**Warning:** Well ... as a new warning I guess you can expect some sadness in this one. If you can't handle it, just skip it ... it needed to be done. Also, it's not really a warning, but Pain being kind to his Akatsuki members is not really OOC. His (Nagato's to be precise) databook says he treated them all in a friendly, respectful way.

* * *

_Blue Bird_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

"Y-yes Kakuzu! Harder!" meowled a certain zealot, pushing back against his lover.

They had closed the door in case Deidara showed up. Lately, it was a safer option to close one's door rather than leave it wide open. Ever since Sasori's increasingly cold and down-right cruel behaviour towards him intesified, Deidara had become rather unstable. Leader-sama had ordered everyone but the two artists to make sure to act completely normally (if not a bit more kindly) in Deidara's presence, lest anything else might cause him to blow up (literally).

"Y-yes! I'm getting t-here!" moaned the money-loving ninja, moving harder as ordered by his uke. What they didn't count on was...

... their bedroom door blowing up into tiny little pieces. Surprised, the duo gaped at the doorway as Deidara slumped in, looking like a living zombie more than they ever did, moving to Hidan's dresser before grabbing a small clay bird from it and vanishing through the doorway again without saying a word.

"A clay bird? What was a clay bird doing here?"

"Hehe, you see... funny story there..."

* * *

Kisame and Itachi were the next couple Deidara interrupted. Thankfully, they were doing nothing outrageous (if cuddling could be considered as such) and he only grabbed the comb he had borrowed the weasel a week ago. Stunned, the couple watched him walk out in a zombie-like fashion.

"Sasori's coldness is getting to him huh?" Kisame wondered.

"He's only reacting in the way I would if you ever acted that way towards me." Itachi told him with a slight frown.

"Not that I'd ever treat you that way."

"I hope not. You certainly don't want Amaterasu burn away some steel would you?"

He was met with silence and, satisfied, cuddled back into the crook of Kisame's neck.

* * *

Next to be interrupted were Leader-sama and his angel, Konan.

The two of them were just sorting through some paperwork when Deidara came in, the same dead look in his usually warm and happy blue eyes.

"Deidara." Pain turned his attention to the bomber. "Are you alright?"

"I don't think so, Nagato." Konan moved to Deidara's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He hasn't be fine for a while.."

"I want a mission. A solo mission." Deidara's voiced, unused for weeks, cracked through the normally silent space of Pain's office.

"A solo mission?" Konan stared at him. "But.. Deidara... wait for Sasori to recover than you will receive your mission..."

"No, I want a solo mission." with the same tone and look, Deidara turned to stare at Konan than at Pain. "Please... Leader-sama."

Pain sat at his desk (the chair not the desk itself), thinking. Considering the state the bomber was in, he might try to kill himself where none of the other members could stop him. Or, the mission could be what he needed to go back to his usual self. With a sigh, Pain decided.

"There is a lord in the Land Of Tea that needs to be silenced..."

* * *

AN: Will DeiDei be alright? Did Nagato make the right choice? Why did Deidara request a solo mission? Stay tuned!


	4. Closer

**AN:** Here's to everyone who reviewed/favorited/viewed and whatever else this story! It makes me happy! :)

**Warning:** Well... no real warnings. If you consider a dash of NaruHina a warning, than yeah it is one.

* * *

_Closer_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

"Where is the brat!?" Sasori slammed the Leader's office door open. Thankfully, Pain had anticipated such an outcome the moment Deidara had requested a solo mission, so he didn't seem surprised at all to see said brat's lover.

"Sasori." he spoke, trying to calm down the raging redhead. "Deidara is on a solo-mission..."

"What!? The brat would only get himself killed!"

"Well.. he requested..." Pain was at loss of words as Sasori grabbed the scroll containing Deidara's mission and rushed out of the room at the fastest speed Leader ever saw him move.

"Love makes us all better!" chippered Konan happily while poor, dear, old Leader-sama just sweatdropped.

* * *

"Hey firecrotch! Where are you dashing?" Hidan, who was in the living room just having finished a ritual for Kakuzu's safety and healthy, called him out as he ran by him.

"After Deidara!" was the clipped answer he got as the puppetmaster rounded the corner and out of the hideout did he go, leaving behind a slightly dumbfouded but laughing Jashinist.

* * *

Sasori was thankful that the village that Deidara was sent to was nearby, so he didn't have to worry about fast transportation. Scowling to himself, the redhead studied the map he had taken along with the mission scroll, trying to judge where the brat would be now considering he had left well over a day ago. According to the scroll, the lord should have been dead already by now but judging the guards Sasori saw from his hiding spot, that wasn't the case. There were simply too many of them to guard a dead person. Which meant that Deidara was going slower than planned, failed and tried to hide or got captured. Knowing his brat as he did, as well as why he requested a solo mission to begin with, Sasori knew that he had been captured. Growling, the puppetmaster went back to the map, trying to see if Leader had pin-pointed any hidden entrances. He didn't feel like facing the guards right off the bat.

* * *

Deidara was chained to a prison wall, his clay pouch taken away as a safety measure. The only thing that had saved his dignity was that he had been captured by the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and a girl rather than the guards. Even in his most pathetic state, he could have beaten the guards easily.

"What sho-should we do wi-with him Na-Naruto-kun?" the girl stuttered out, looking at the other with sickingly adoring eyes. It was the same way he used to look at his Danna... gritting his teeth, the blonde willed himself to listen to them.

"We will find out where the two Akatsuki members that tried to kill Asuma-sensei are!" the jinchuuriki growled, turning to glare at Deidara who just looked at him passively.

"You mean Hidan and Kakuzu, hm?" he smirked. "Let me tell you like this. Even if I did know, I would never tell you."

"What!? Why you little!" Naruto moved to try and strangle Deidara but Hinata cought his hand before he could.

"N-Naruto-kun! Let's go, you n-need to calm down!" she spoke quietly.

"This isn't over." Naruto looked at Deidara before he and the girl walked away.

The bomber dully listened to the sound of their footsteps vanishing and wondered what he had done to deserve this.

* * *

Grumbling, Sasori, now covered in blood from head to toe, walked down the stairs to the dungeons. Thankfully, he didn't encounter the Kyuubi's host along with the girl that was with him despite them still being nearby. Dealing with them and Deidara's emotional break down would have not been pretty. His eyes drifted to the right, looking through the cells for the familiar ball of blonde hair.

"Deidara." He spoke, finding it at last. The blonde looked up at the sound of his master's voice and frowned.

"Sasori!? What do you want?"

"Simple. To get you out of here." Sasori answered dully.

"Whatever for!? You are obviously better off without me!" the blonde went into, what Sasori affectionately liked to call, cute-hysteric-mode.

"That's not true." the puppet master said patiently. "I love you... it's just... in those moments I felt weak."

"Weak? Why? Because you were beaten by a pink-haired bitch and your grandma with one-foot-in-the-grave!?"

"Precisely." Sasori said, feeling embrassed as Deidara gaped at him. "I didn't want you to see me in that state."

"Yes but still! There was no need to act that way with me, hm!" Deidara pouted. Sasori chuckled as he broke the cell's bars, walked inside and freed his lover of his chains before picking him up into a bridal-style hold.

"Do you want to feel how sorry I am?"

The blonde just grinned, his smile matching the predaratory grin of his Danna's.

* * *

**AN:** Well that was fun... either way, hopefully we will hit 10 reviews soon! I'd hate to have to discontinue cause of lack of reviews... :(

Tell me what you thought about this chapter! :D


	5. Glow Of A Firefly

**AN:** I'd like to thank everyone who noticed this story. Reviews give me fuel! So don't be shy to leave one! (unless it's a flame, they will be used by Itachi to make cook dango... or something).

**Warning:** Hmm... let's see. Maybe some depressing KisaIta ... oh well, be warned either way :)

* * *

_Glow Of A Firefly_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

Steadily. Steadily... Hoshigaki Kisame hated that word.

He had known that day was driving closer as time passed, but now it was that close that it felt like choking whatever air he had left. Watching the glow _steadily _fade away from his love's eyes, made him a very sad and depressed person. Sighing, the blue giant walked into their shared room, looking towards the bed at the Uchiha.

"Itachi-san? Do you want some breakfast?" he asked quietly, trying to keep the tears from prickling his eyes. A traitorous one slipped through but he didn't bother trying to whipe it off. Itachi, he realized, was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, obviousily trying to get some rest but when he had come in, those eyes had snapped open to reveal a pair of gorgeous onyx orbs. But just like with the rest of his body, the glow in his eyes was vanishing too... and Kisame... and Kisame could do nothing about it. It was one of the things that ate the shark-man alive. The other was...

"No, Kisame. There is no need." Itachi's paper-like voice could be heard. "I will be meeting Sasuke soon so why would it matter?"

... him willingily sacrificing himself for his little brother's sake. Sometimes, that knowledge caused Kisame to hate the younger Uchiha but than he realized that there was no point to it. Hate will take away his firefly... hate won't bring it back.

* * *

"You think that Kisame is coping?" Sasori asked, as he shaped Deidara's birthday cake. Ever since he went back to normal, Sasori had been doting on Deidara more than usual. Not that the others complained. The less crying they listened to, the better.

"I doubt it." Kakuzu spoke, re-arranging the dinner table. "At least we know that he is sane while we still got Itachi here..."

"But what will happen when we don't?"

Silence met Sasori's question.

* * *

"Happy birthday Deidara!" the rest of the Akatsuki cheered for their now 18 year-old bomber. "Happy birthday to you!"

"Thank you guys, hm!" the blonde cheered happily. "This means a lot!"

"It better..." Kakuzu muttered, before Hidan jabbed him for the comment.

Kisame meanwhile was busily watching Itachi for any signs of his failing health. So far, the weasel kept up a perfect posture (because despite popular believes, he and Deidara were pretty good friends), but the shark feared for how long that would last. As if to spite him in his own twisted way, Itachi slowly raised his glass in Deidara's direction.

"Happy many return's Deidara." he smiled slightly.

"Thank you Itachi!" Deidara spoke happily as he chatted with his Danna and Hidan.

At least his firefly still glowed. That was enough for Kisame.

* * *

**AN:** This made me cry slightly... well, as for this chapter's name, it's a possible translation of the Japanese name... so don't flame me for it. I also didn't want to go with the usual nickname for Itachi ('Angel'). I wanted to try something different. Also, I know that Deidara's birthday is in May. Let's pretend it's now for the sake of the story.


	6. Sign

**AN:** I'd like to thank everyone who noticed this story. Reviews give me fuel! So don't be shy to leave one! (unless it's a flame, they will be used by Itachi to make cook dango... or something).

**Warning:** More depressing KisaIta and character death... with a question mark... as well as some Pain/NagaKona.

* * *

_Sign_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

Waiting.

That was all Hoshigaki Kisame had been doing the past day ever since he had woken up to find Itachi missing.

After a search done by the whole Akatsuki, Leader had deducted that the Uchiha must have gone to face off against his brother. Knowing how sickily his firefly had been lately, Kisame knew he wouldn't come back. But his traitorous heart kept giving him hope that he would. Dimly, he realized that Sasori and Deidara were in the kitchen with him, having lunch.

"Itango isn't coming back right, Danna?" the blonde's sad voice could be heard though the pity haze that Kisame was in.

"I doubt it, brat." the redhead shortly answered after waging his options. Itachi was considered a taboo subject around Kisame now, which was something Konan had ordered not to talk about after Kisame nearly ripped Leader's head off for mentioning the weasel, luckily his mental state was the one reason he hadn't been thrown out of the Akatsuki. Much to Sasori's relief, Kisame just left the kitchen.

"I feel sad for Kisame-No-Danna, hm..."

"We all do brat. We all do."

* * *

Kisame didn't feel anything forr that whole day, not even when Leader went to face an intruder. He was Leader. In Kisame's mind, he didn't need to babied or watched over. He would be fine. Unlike his firefly... swallowing a huge lump, the shark-like man looked at the bedside table where a picture of him and Itachi rested. It had been taken the day they announced their relationship to the Akatsuki. With a cry of angush, the bluehaired man buried his head into his pillow, sobbing till the comforting darkness came.

* * *

"Nagato, you are back." Konan spoke relieved as she hugged him. She had been worried that he would kneel in favor of their intruder. After all, she had known who it had been. "Are you alright?"

"No." he spoke than cut her off before she could speak. "But I will be. How is Kisame?"

"Worse... if that is possible." the angel frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Tobi reported to me." Nagato sighed. "Itachi is dead."

A pindrop was heard before a terrible scream pierced the air, leaving no Akatsuki uneffected.

* * *

AN: Did you like it? Is Itachi really dead? Is Jiraiya for that matter? Did you like Deidara's nickname for Itachi? Stay tuned!


	7. The World That Was Transparent

**AN:** I don't know why... but I feel like discontinuing this. Only 2 people (sometimes 3) actually review this. I know it is not the best story there is, but come on. I feel so sad now :(

**Warning:** Do I need to say it? If so, KisaIta alarm (Don't worry, Chapter 9 will be dedicated to SasoDei in a juicy way ;))

* * *

_The World That Was Transparent_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

"So Leader-sama and Konan went to Konohagakure, hm?"

The past few days have been silent following Pein's announcement of Itachi's death. Kisame, who only left his room to eat and drink, was silent as a grave, not talking to anyone but himself, a plushie of Itachi and sometimes Leader when said person tried to give him a mission. All in all, Deidara felt like they could use some cheering up as a whole. But with Pein and Konan leaving for Konoha to try and capture the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki, the blonde artist feared more tragedy.

"Yes." Sasori spoke, not looking up from glistening his newest puppet. "If all goes well, they will be back in a few days."

Deidara sighed. "I am so sick of hunting those Jinchuuriki. How are we making a better world if we are basically killing people?"

"I don't know, brat. Ask Leader-sama."

* * *

"Kuzu... doesn't the silence bother you?"

Kakuzu had been counting his money but his lover's question didn't throw him off. He knew all too well what the zealot meant. Following Itachi's death, talking to anyone felt depressing, even if it wasn't him that lost his lover. "No Hidan."

"Really? It's as silent as a grave. And, for the first time in my life, I mind that fact."

Rustling of paper could be heard through the room.

* * *

Kisame had claimed all the way to the top of Pein's tower in Amegakure, sitting on an edge and watching the rain fall.

"You love the rain don't you?" he mumbled to the Itachi plushie that he was holding in his arms. He didn't mind getting wet, but he was doing his best to make sure the doll stayed dry. He couldn't let Itachi get sick now could he? "Ne, Itachi-san, the rain is beautiful today. Probably because it wasn't induced by Leader like always. Do you love it Itachi-san?"

Silence.

"I know you would!" smiling, the shark hugged the plushie like he had the real thing.

* * *

Rain pounded open a head lattered with blood and black straight hair. The figure, who was bloody and beaten all over, was hunched back as he (because it was a he for sure) leaned against a tree for support. Tired, but somehow lively, onyx eyes gazed upon the tower in the far distance.

"Kisame..."

* * *

**AN**: So how was that for you people? xD Share your thoughts in the reviews section! :D


	8. Diver (IMPORTANT NOTE)

**AN:** ...

**Warning:** ...

* * *

_Diver_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

"I can't believe this..." mumbled Itachi, onyx orbs watching the on-going battle between Kisame and some random Mist ANBU. Wondering how they found the Akatsuki's hideout, Itachi leapt forward ready to face them all as his lover crumbled to the ground.

"Could it be?" muttered Sasori, a bit further away treating Deidara's wounds. "Itachi?"

"Yes... and nothing is going to tear us apart again." Itachi lovingly stroked Kisame's hair.

* * *

**AN:** I am in a bad mood today. Why does it matter how much I write when barely anyone reviews it? Consider this a punishment of sorts for giving me hope that I could ever make this something... good. The lack of reviews also means no lemons in the next chapter... sadly.

**IMPORTANT ADD-ON: **This story will be on hiatus from now on until more people start bothering with reviews. I will go back to my good old NaruHina for now... or nothing at all. Thanks to everyone who was with me so far... it means a lot.


	9. Lovers

**AN:** Despite better judgement, I'm writing more... actually, more as in two chapters at once... so lucky you guys are that Im forgiving...

**Warning:** SasoDei smut (first smut I've ever written that's boyxboy).

* * *

_Lovers_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

"Where are Deidara and Sasori?" Kisame asked from his spot on the couch, Itachi's head lying on his lap as the weasel slept. Days have passed since Itachi's mysterious reappeareance and Leader and Konan's return from Konoha with a new found allience (Which shocked all the Akatsuki members to the core. Appearently they would be fighting alongside the Hidden Villages in this upcoming war) and Kisame couldn't be happier. He had Itachi back, Kakuzu and Hidan weren't being loud when they argued and the artist duo had been strangely silent all day.

"You don't want to know." Hidan spoke cockily.

"No really, I want to know what they are doing. It's been a while since I've seen them."

"Each other." Kakuzu spoke bluntly. Hidan snickered as Kisame blushed at the implication and Itachi's cute chuckle that followed.

* * *

"Deidara are you sure?" Sasori mumbled, nipping at the blonde's neck as he began ripping off his partner's cloak and shirt.

"Yes... Danna, please take me!" the blonde moaned wantonly, one of his legs moving up to tease Sasori's hips. Shivering at the touch, Sasori quickly finished undressing both of them.

"Alright..." he moved lower and nipped at Deidara's stomach, eliciting delicious moans from his younger counterpart. "But you will need to suck." he added presenting the bomber three of his fingers. Deidara greedily took in one, sucking, licking and nipping until it was wet enough before doing the same with the other two. Sasori, who had grown impatient and even more needy at the display the bomber made, gently took his fingers out of Deidara's mouth, giving the blonde a gentle smile.

"It may hurt at first..." he said, sticking one finger into Deidara's waiting hole. The blonde hissed at the foreign touch but forced himself to relax. He wanted to do this with his Danna and he would be damned if some discomfort stopped him from doing so. Sasori frowned.

"Can I put in the second finger... or...?"

"Put it in Danna!" Deidara meowled. "I can't stand it anymore."

"Alright I will..."

"No!" Deidara leaned up and kissed him hard. "G-go inside now..."

"What? With barely any prep?" Sasori frowned, wondering how much that would hurt the blonde.

"Yes! I waited too long for this!" Deidara arched up, trying to make the redhead enter him in full. With a worried look on his face, Sasori lined up against Deidara's butthole and began pushing in, slow and careful, judging the looks on the blonde's face for any signs of pain. So far, only slight pain (with mostly pleasure) was present. Chuckling, Sasori began moving without even being told to much to the bomber's utter ecstasy.

"DANNA! HMMMM!" The blonde blew up moments later, through not litellary like his art. Sasori followed right after, unable to bear the constricting heat of Deidara's insides and lied down on him, relaxing without crushing the slightly taller man.

"Di-did you like that Danna?" Deidara asked unsurely. Sasori began to speak when they were interrupted by... Tobi.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Sasori's first instict was to grab Deidara and run.

* * *

**AN: **_*shrugs* You know what to do..._


	10. Newsong

**AN:** Despite better judgement, I'm writing more... actually, more as in two chapters at once... so lucky you guys are that Im forgiving...

**Warning: **Not much I believe.

* * *

_Newsong_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

Weeks.

That's how long it has been since most of the Akatsuki (excluding Tobi and Zetsu and Taka) moved to Konoha for safety reasons. Everyone has been in a bad mood thus far, so the two resident blonde pranksters (Deidara and Naruto) decided to do something to cheer everyone up.

"I mean, I know the war is looming and all, but this is so gloomy!" Naruto complained.

"I know it is!" Deidara told him. "That's why we will write a song!"

"A song?" the poor, confused Kyuubi Jinchuuriki spoke. Despite being former enemies, Deidara and Naruto had gotten along almost instantly and they, along with Hidan, were tasked with being carefree and happy. Knowing of the Kage's decision to send Naruto away to safety, Deidara knew that he and Hidan (as the younger blonde's guards along with Guy, Aoba and others) would need to be prepared for anything. After all, Naruto wasn't called Konoha's number 1 unpredictible ninja without a reason and they certainly didn't want any surprises along the way.

"Yes a song, hm." Deidara shook himself from his thoughts. "A happy, new song to keep everyone's spirits high!"

"But how do we write it?" Naruto blinked.

"Like this, hm."

To say that Konoha barely survived that afternoon of "song making" was an understandment.

* * *

"Why did Naruto and Deidara-san call us all over here?" Sakura spoke to Sasori in a friendly manner, as through they never tried to kill each other. It was war time. And everyone has been warned to keep old grudges under check, or they would be met with Tsunade's fist. Which was no small matter...

"Deidara said they had a small surprise for all of us." Sasori answered dully. Well, he certainly didn't want a fist in the face, thought Sakura.

"Right..."

* * *

The rest of that evening was spend with everyone singing and dancing without a care in the world.

Deidara and Naruto's song was crazy but fun, which was to be expected from the two bombastic blondes. They all knew in their hearts that maybe even tomorrow it will rain. But for now they had the sunshine of their friends, lovers and family to keep them warm.

* * *

**AN:** And yes the last paragraph has a deeper meaning than what it is written. Well, if you can imagine what I tried to say, come to the dark side! We have cookies! *grins showing cookies of all kind*


	11. Assault Rock

**AN:** I must say I am sorry for not updating for a week. School... yes the universal excuse... got in the way. I can't wait to finish this story anyways.

**Warning: **Deidara being Deidara.

* * *

_Assault Rock_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

"I believe our Alliance with the other Shinobi is going well." Pein spoke one evening at the new HQ of the Akatsuki, which resided nearby that of the Konoha ANBU in case they needed to have an emergancy meeting concering the war. Despite the fact that no one trusted them just yet, the Hokage had readily given them this abode, the rooms and everything made to suit their styles (and, as through as she knew, their relationships too.)

"It is Pein." Konan said before addressing the gathered Akatsuki. "Hokage-sama has asked us to arrange you all into respective divisions by tomorrow. It is what Pein and I have been doing for the past few hours yes."

* * *

"Are we going to be seperated?" Kisame asked, clutching Itachi (who was on his lap) closer to himself. After Itachi's 'death' and miracilious return, the shark hadn't left him out of his sight and vice-versa.

"At first, we thought that was for the best. But than recalling all the implications and problems it may put in charge, we decided against it. The pairs will be put in the same division." Konan told them simply. Ignoring Hidan's happy whoop, she moved on.

"As for the matter of Uchiha Sasuke, "Madara" and Zetsu, no reports on their whereabouts and doings have been given." she sighed. "The Hokage would have told us otherwise. I believe she is expecting you to deal with Sasuke, Itachi..." Itachi, whose eyes had been closed enjoying Kisame's touch, looked at her, a new pair of brilliant eyes meeting with hers. Before they had had to evacuate from their old hideout, Itachi had a 'scruffle" with Tobi, managing to aquire a pair of extra eyes he had with him. Not only was his eyesight but than ever before, but he had aslo managed to have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. As of the moment, he had yet to perfect it but if he had to...

"I will... for the sake of the village." Itachi told her steely. Konan nodded albeit sadly, before she turned to the other members.

"Alright Itachi and Kisame, you will be joining the Kekkai Genkai division ... don't worry the Hokage approved of it Kisame... Deidara and Sasori.."

* * *

"This is so boring, hm..." Deidara muttered to himself as, a couple of days later, he crouched behind a rock. So far, Sasori, he and their division were battling the guy from Rock who had the same abilities as himself. Considering it was an Edo Tensei and his former idol, Deidara had expected something else but the guy was easy pray to Sasori's skills. Not that he could be blamed. No one could overcome his Danna if he meant business.

"Sealing corps!" Sasori called a couple of seconds later and Deidara emerged just in time to see him sealed away before a woman showed up.

"Danna who is that hm?"

"I heard about her. She's Pakura, from my former village." Sasori turned to their division. "Be careful everyone..." he stopped when he heard a unhuman scream and Deidara watched in morbid fascination as Pakura burned alive a foolish shinobi that had tried to attack her. "... she uses Scorch Style, as demonstrated by that fool. Anyways, Sealing Corps at the ready!" Sasori got ready a fire proof puppet in a matter of seconds as Deidara began molding his clay, Pakura facing them at the ready.

* * *

Deidara cursed as he watched the burns glisten on his skin. He had gotten too cocky and for that he had gotten several burns. On the countrary, his Danna was as good as he had been nearly an hour ago when the battle had started. Chewing some more clay for a deadlier bomb, the blonde realised that the sealing corps were getting as impatient as he himself was. He knew for a fact that his Danna was just playing around, wanting to see and test the abilities he had heard so much about. Snorting, Deidara thought that Sasori must have been sad when he realised he couldn't turn her into a puppet as she was already dead. His Danna's fun was the one and only reason this battle lasted this far.

"DANNA!" he yelled standing up. "Come on, can I finally use C1?"

He saw his Danna sigh before a barely noticeable nod aimed his way came. Nodding too, Deidara threw the bomb at unsuspecting Pakura as Sasori shielded them with his jutsu. "KATSU!" an explosion was heard along with a sheirk of surprise as Sasori ordered the sealing corps to hurry.

"Finally hm..." Deidara muttered. "Two down..."

"... a lot more to go." Sasori finished for him.

* * *

AN: Well that was somewhat fun. Next chapter is the Itachi VS Sasuke battle (which will be more like Itachi scolding Sasuke than a life or death battle but hey a battle no less). Stay tuned!


	12. Afterimage

**AN:** I must say I am sorry for not updating for a week. School... yes the universal excuse... got in the way. I can't wait to finish this story anyways.

**Warning: **Itachi VS Sasuke... possible deaths?

* * *

_Afterimage_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

"Itachi..." Kisame said as they trudged through a forest. They had been just informed of Sasori and Deidara taking down two of the enemy forces, which was great for him but for Itachi...

"Someone is coming." the Sharingan master stated calmly as they walked into a clearning filled with sakura petals.

"Little brother..."

* * *

Nearly an hour.

And Kisame was nowhere near enough to guess which brother was winning. Itachi and Sasuke had dealt each other equal blows, both of them using their Susanoo now. With a frown, the shark-man watched the blurry forms of the Uchiha brothers, hoping Itachi wouldn't die while at the same time praying that Sasuke didn't either.

A gasp. A wince. And Kisame lost himself.

* * *

"Sakura, come on..." muttered the pinkette to herself. She had managed to seperate herself from her division not long ago and was now looking for them or another division in case of enemy attack. "How hard could it be to find an ally division?" _Not hard at all, _she thought a second later as Kisame's knocked out body came into view. Now, Sakura trusted the Akatsuki as much as everyone else did, but that didn't mean that she would let the shark die. With a frown, she slumped down on her knees beside him and began the healing process, not paying attention to the ongoing battle. For now, the battle had to wait.

* * *

"You've... grown better... foolish little brother." Itachi half-smiled, tired, beaten and bloody. Sasuke himself was in a even worse state, as Itachi hadn't gone easy on him this time around.

"Thank you... and with this new power I will fulfill my revenge!" Sasuke smirked victoriously.

"That is, if you can still stand straight..." Itachi commented almost cheerfully.

Air forced itself out of Sasuke's lungs as his vision grew darker. Slumping on the ground, the last thing he saw was Itachi doing the same. He barely heard the franatic yells.

_SASUKE! ITACHI!_

* * *

AN: Cliffie? You bet it is XD Enjoy and stay tuned for next part!


	13. Not Giving In To The Sudden Rain

AN: I must say I am sorry for not updating for a week. School... yes the universal excuse... got in the way. I can't wait to finish this story anyways.

**Warning: **Sasori VS Edo Chiyo with Deidara as the cheerleader... xD

* * *

_Not Giving In To Sudden Rain_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

"Sasori-sama, we've just been informed by the HQ that more Edo Tensei shinobi are ahead of us." A shinobi named Myra told Sasori as their division kept walking north.

"Do you know who they are?" Sasori inquired.

"Well... one of them has been matched to someone who was once known as Kimimaro. The other one..." Myra stopped talking than.

"What about the other one, hm?" Deidara asked her.

"The other one... was indetified as your grandmother, Sasori-sama." Myra spoke quietly.

"Granny Chiyo is it?" Sasori smoothly asked. "I always did want a re-match with her and her alone."

"Danna..." Deidara started but Sasori cut across him.

"Everyone, move out and make sure not to get caught in the fight." the redhead told them as they continued walking.

But Deidara watched him silently. He knew everything was not as alright as his Danna potrayed it to be.

* * *

"We are close to the reanimated Shinobi, Sasori-sama." Myra informed them about an hour later.

"Good. Sealing corps stand at the ready. Deidara, could take care of Kimimaro?"

"Yes but Danna.."

"Alright. Let's go." Sasori moved to face his year long nightmare.

* * *

"Woohoo! Come on Danna! You can do it!" Deidara cheered after the successful sealing of Kimimaro from the sidelines as Sasori viciously fought Chiyo.

"You've improved Sasori." Chiyo's dead eyes crinckled in delight as she moved her puppets to attack him. Using the Third to block and counter-attack, Sasori smirked.

"By this time I could topple a nation. It is not like when I was a child."

Chiyo grinned. "I sure hope so. Otherwise that blonde over there would be a pedophile." Deidara sputtered cuss words at that remark.

"True." Sasori countered almost cheerfully. "But he would be my pedophile than."

"Again, that's true." Chiyo said. "I hope that he is at least good in bed."

Deidara's face went bright red, sputtering even more curse words at the division behind him tried not to laugh.

"Oh he is. He just makes the cutest uke-ish face there is when he..."

"DANNA!"

"Yes, gaki?"

"Can you battle rather than talk about what we do in bed!?" Deidara bellowed, now as red as Sasori's hair as the division behind him finally burst into a laughing fit.

"I am battling, baka." Sasori told him smoothly.

"How? By comparing lovers with your grandmother!?" Deidara looked ready to burst with how red he was.

"Yes, it is a family tradition..."

"TRADITION BE DAMNED JUST WIN THE BATTLE!"

Needless to say, Deidara didn't live down the humilation for a long time.

* * *

**AN:** The title means Sasori not giving to Chiyo. Anyways, I tried to put some humor in this one. Not sure I managed.


	14. The Size Of The Moon

AN: This is the last chapter. Yep you've read right. Possible sequel in the future through :)

**Warning: **Beginnings of the Ten-Tails' appearence... and regretably...

* * *

_The Size Of The Moon_

_Akappuden_

_DarknessInAllOfUs_

* * *

"Where are the others?" Kakashi asked Sasori and Deidara in a hushed whisper as they faced Obito and Madara.

"They should be here soon, hm..." Deidara told him as Obito laughed.

"Even if they arrive now, there is no way that you will be able to stop the Tsuki No Me plan!" with that, he laughed even harder, causing the Allied shinobi to stare at him.

"We are here..." a weak voice said and they wheeled around to see Itachi, who was held by Kisame, and Sasuke, who was holding onto Sakura, arrive. All in all, they looked bloody and beat up.

"Oh how you have fallen Itachi..." Madara commented lazily. "It's already too late anyways..."

"W-what?" Sakura asked breathless as her eyes shifted towards the Gedo statue enveloped with red light.

"Welcome the end of the world! And the beginning of the Tsuki No Me plan!" Obito exclaimed happily.

Tick... tock... tick... tock... a silent clock struck down into it's final hour as the statue began to change. In fear and anticipation, they watched as it grew ten tails, black with Sharingan eyes.

Juubi...

... the red, full moon...

... their final goodbye.

* * *

**AN:** Yep it's complete for now... probs will be complete forever. We will see. R&R if you want to!


End file.
